Pars vite et reviens tard
by xxShimyxx
Summary: Avant, dans son regard, tu lisais "Je t'aime" et "Ne pars pas, et reviens moi vite". Maintenant, tu ne lis plus que la hâte que la porte se referme derrière toi. Et tu as peur. Et tu t'en veux. Et lâche, tu ne dis rien. Parce que tu sais qu'elle a raison.


_**Hello !**_

_**Tout d'abord, Bonne année à tous (il paraît qu'on le dit jusqu'en fin Janvier. Soit, je suis dans les temps.)**_

_**Sinon, je reviens avec un petit OS écrit, ré-écrit, relu et corrigé, qui me tient beaucoup à coeur. Le titre vient d'un roman de Fred Vargas, un policier que je n'ai pas lu (il faudrait, je sais), et sinon, le reste est à JKR. **_

_**J'espère sincèrement que ça va vous plaire, et j'attends avec impatience vos avis et critiques !**_

_**Merci, et Enjoy ! **_

* * *

Tu le vois dans ses yeux, quand elle te regarde. "Pars vite et reviens tard". Ces mots qui sont une flèche logée dans ton cœur, quelque part, que tu aimerais sortir, mais tout s'est déjà refermé. Elle a déjà baissé les yeux. Et toi, tu haïs ces mots, encore plus fort que tu haïssais la guerre. Tu haïs ces mots, qui, mieux que la guerre, parviennent à vous éloigner.

* * *

Quand elle se lève sans te regarder, quelques minutes après toi, et qu'elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain, elle ferme à clef, tu sais, elle fermerait à double tour si elle le pouvait. Avant, elle laissait la porte entrouverte, te laissant l'observer, parfois la rejoindre, te laissant soupirer, parfois l'aimer. Maintenant, la porte est verrouillée, fermée, et tu ne peux qu'observer sa blancheur immaculée et écouter le jet d'eau, sans même pouvoir espérer.

Quand elle te rejoint à table et qu'elle te lance un regard bref avant de se concentrer sur son bol de café, tu sais, tu sens qu'elle te demande, qu'elle te prie de partir le plus vite possible, sans te retourner, sans la regarder, comme un lâche.

Et toi, parce que tu es lâche, tu le fais.

Quand tu rentres le soir, elle est déjà couchée. Tu rentres trop tard, prétextant réunions, rendez vous d'affaires, travail… Avant, tu faisais l'effort de rentrer tôt, pour passer la soirée avec elle, juste tous les deux, rien que vous deux, intimes, proches, comme si vous étiez seuls au monde, comme si vous aviez besoin de vous voir comme ça, seuls, tous les deux, et c'était le cas. Elle posait la tête sur ton torse et tu la serrais dans tes bras, tu caressais ses cheveux alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, et vous étiez heureux, sur un air de Vivaldi, vous étiez heureux. Et quand exceptionnellement tu rentrais tard, elle t'attendait sur le canapé, allongée délicatement, la tête sur l'accoudoir, rêvant à quelque chose d'inconnu mais qui la faisait sourire doucement, un beau rêve et tu savais que tu en faisais partie, de ce rêve si beau, si doux, si prenant. Tu la voyais se réveiller, bailler et te sourire, illuminant ta journée de son visage rayonnant de te voir enfin. Maintenant, elle est couchée. Elle te tourne résolument le dos, mais tu vois dans le noir de la chambre, parce que tu n'oses pas allumer la lumière, ses yeux grand ouverts qui brillent. Tu te couches lentement à ses côtés, lui caresse furtivement le bras, mais elle ne réagit pas, comme si elle t'en voulait. Et tu n'insistes pas, comme si elle avait raison.

Elle ne sourit plus. Avant, elle souriait tout le temps, elle bougeait, dansait, parlait, souriait. Elle était heureuse, et tu étais heureux, parce que tu savais que tu étais la cause de ce bonheur. Tu le voyais dans ses yeux, ces "Je t'aime !" qu'elle aurait voulu, aimé te crier, mais qu'elle taisait, parce que ça ne se fait pas, d'hurler qu'on aime, bien que ça devrait, c'est si beau. Tu le voyais dans ses sourires radieux, tu le voyais dans son attitude, dans toutes ses actions, dans tous ces mots, dans sa volonté et dans son optimisme. Et tu étais fier. Tu avais rendu heureuse une femme. Ça valait plus que tout ce que tu aurais jamais, tout ce que tu ne réussirais jamais. Maintenant, elle ne sourit plus. Elle travaille, ne danse plus, parle à peine, et jamais de ce qui compte. Elle est malheureuse, et tu le sais. Toi aussi. Parce que tu sais que tu es la cause de ce malheur, et tu n'en es pas fier.

Ton meilleur ami te regarde sans rien dire, il t'en veut. Il t'en veut de la rendre malheureuse, de la faire pleurer souvent, de la faire travailler à s'en tuer, il t'en veut. Et tu le sais. Et comme tu le comprends. Lui, il rend heureux sa femme, tu t'en rends compte aux repas de famille quand tu vois dans ses yeux, de ta petite sœur, ta petite sœur que tu aimes, adores, qu'elle a tout ce dont elle désire. Quand il passe un bras autour de sa taille, tu vois qu'elle pourrait mourir de bonheur. Et tant mieux, parce que c'est ta petite sœur, l'ange de ta vie, la seule fille, tu pourrais mourir pour elle, juste pour son sourire. S'il la rendait malheureuse, tu le tuerais. Alors tu le comprends, quand il t'en veut, parce que tu rends malheureuse sa petite sœur de cœur à lui. Celle qui a toujours été là pour lui, toujours, quand tu étais là et surtout quand tu n'y étais pas. Alors tu t'en veux encore plus, et tu baisses les yeux de peur de lire dans son regard à lui aussi "Pars vite et reviens tard".

Et lâche, tu pars. Le matin, tu fuis ce regard qu'elle adresse sans sourire, levant la tête de son bol de café. Tu fuis avec un "bonne journée" vite lancé, tu cours au travail, plonger ta tête et ton esprit dans des boîtes colorées de farces et attrapes qui rendent heureux les gens. Tu aimerais en trouver une pour retrouver ce bonheur que tu as perdu il y a tellement longtemps, ce bonheur égaré au gré d'un détour hasardeux, ce bonheur que tu aimerais retrouver. Tu les tries, les étiquettes, ces boîtes, parfois tu les vends. Sans jamais retrouver la tienne.

Quand il est l'heure de rentrer, tu t'attardes. Même quand tu peux rentrer tôt, tu ne rentres pas, tu sors. Tu vas dans un bar, et tu bois une bière. Lentement, pour faire passer le temps. Pour retarder l'heure de rentrer. Et quand tu rentres dans ton appartement noir, parce qu'elle est déjà couchée, il est tard. Tu es revenu, mais trop tard, trop tard pour savoir qu'elle avait jeté un dernier regard d'espoir sur la porte, espérant que tu rentres pour manger, pour la voir, pour l'aimer. Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, lâche, tu rentres quand tu sais qu'elle sera couchée, espérant dormir, parce qu'elle aussi travaille, à un bien plus haut niveau que toi. Mais à cause de toi, elle ne dort plus, mais elle ne te le dit pas. Tu le sais, mais tu préfères l'ignorer, plutôt qu'affronter cette culpabilité qui flamboie dans ses yeux, cette culpabilité qui t'écrase déjà.

Tu ne sais plus comment ça a commencé. Ou plutôt tu le sais trop bien. Cette aventure, cette affaire de quelques semaines, deux mois tout au plus, qui ne voulait rien dire et qui n'avait aucune cause ou conséquence, aucun sens. Une blonde, stagiaire au magasin, qui t'avait allumé, et toi, comme à chaque fois, ne comprenant pas qu'on s'intéresse à toi, t'étais laissé charmé, pour savourer être le centre d'intérêt. Et elle avait réussi, à te charmer. Tu t'étais laissé emporter, coupable, culpabilisant, et tu rentrais de plus en plus tard, le regard de plus en plus bas. Elle te retenait. Quand tu la voyais, celle que tu aimais, celle que tu devais protéger, elle te regardait, blessée mais aimante, prête à te voir revenir sans raison ni excuse, acceptant tout sans conditions. Mais toi, tu n'avais pas compris. Quand tout s'était arrêté, c'était trop tard et tu le savais. Elle aussi. Elle avait trouvé des cheveux blonds dans l'écharpe qu'elle t'avait offerte à Noël, elle avait senti des effluves de parfum sur ta veste, elle avait vu les regards narquois de cette vendeuse au magasin quand elle venait manger avec toi. Elle avait compris, elle est intelligente, tu l'as toujours su. Et toi, lâche, tu n'as rien dit. Tu n'as pas osé en parler, avouer, t'excuser. Lâche, et meurtrier. Meurtrier de votre amour, espèce de lâche.

Ton meilleur ami le sait. Ils le savent tous. Ils ne comprennent pas comment vous en êtes arrivés là, vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, tout le monde le disait, le savait, des amis à la famille, des professeurs aux ennemis. Et pourtant, elle est malheureuse, et c'est à cause de toi. Mais tu n'oses pas partir, tu as peur, peur de l'inconnu, et peur de la laisser, peur de faire une erreur. Tu ne veux pas partir, tout était si beau avant, si beau si pur si heureux… Avant.

Tu sais que c'est de ta faute, que tu aurais pu, et dû, tout éviter. Eviter de succomber, et surtout accepter de parler d'avenir avec elle. Ça fait peur, l'avenir, tu le sais, c'est ta phobie. Tu redoutais les moments où elle poserait la tête sur ton épaule pour murmurer "Pensons à l'avenir…" Tu les évitais, ces moments, comme la peste. Tu ne voulais pas penser au mariage, aux enfants, à la maison en banlieue, la vie réglée comme tu l'imaginais, celle de tes parents, tu voulais garder cette indépendance, ce carpe diem que tu aimais tant, et tu l'avais perdue pour ça. Tu l'avais laissée espérer, et puis pleurer, quand elle avait compris que tu ne voulais pas en parler. Elle avait cru qu'elle n'était pas la femme avec qui tu voulais le construire, cet avenir qui t'effrayait. Et quand elle avait trouvé cette marque de griffure dans ton dos, discrète mais présente, elle avait encaissé. Ce couteau dans le cœur qui la tuait maintenant qu'elle en avait conscience. Avant, elle était heureuse parce qu'elle l'ignorait, ce danger. Maintenant, elle ne sourit plus parce qu'elle le connaît, et le subit.

Et tu as encore plus eu peur, de ce sourire disparu. Les souvenirs te hantent quand tu fuis le matin, car tu sais qu'avant tu prenais ta douche avec elle avant de manger avec elle, parfois tu partais avec elle, mais toujours tu l'embrassais doucement, tendrement, amoureusement, pressé de revenir. Dans son regard, tu lisais "Je t'aime" et "Ne pars pas, et reviens moi vite". Maintenant, tu ne lis plus que la hâte que la porte se referme derrière toi. Et tu as peur. Et tu t'en veux.

Tout le monde t'en veut, et tu ne les comprends que trop bien. Tu l'as mérité, tu as tout gâché. Elle était belle, brillante, joyeuse, sans problème, parfaite, et elle t'aimait. Maintenant, elle est toujours belle et brillante, mais elle est triste, et tu lui as créé des problèmes. Elle est encore parfaite, mais tu ne le vois plus, et elle t'aime encore, malgré tout. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne part pas, qu'elle est encore là, tous les soirs, dans ce grand lit à te tourner le dos et à ne pas se retourner à ton seul effleurement.

Que tu es lâche ! ça, tu le lis dans les yeux de ta sœur, qui a tout compris. Que tu es lâche ! te hurlent ses yeux à chaque repas que tu passes avec elle, lâche de ne pas avoir parler d'avenir, lâche d'avoir été voir ailleurs pour ne plus penser à ce putain d'avenir, lâche de ne pas rentrer tôt, lâche de ne pas la serrer dans tes bras. Lâche de ne rien tenter ! Et tu baisses la tête, pour ne plus lire dans ses yeux l'abominable vérité.

Et toi, tu l'aimes. Du moins, tu le penses. Sinon tu serais déjà parti, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, tu l'aimes. Sinon, tu serais déjà parti, sinon tu aurais succombé encore à la tentation des femmes, sinon tu n'aurais pas toi aussi perdu le sourire. Tu l'aimes, et tu l'as trompée, tu l'aimes et tu l'as laissée, tu l'aimes et tu l'as abandonnée. Tu es coupable, et ta punition est de voir tous les jours dans son regard ce "Pars vite et reviens tard" qui te brûle, te torture, te blesse et t'achève. Tu aimerais qu'elle lise dans le tien ce "Je suis désolé mon Amour, reprends moi" que tu aimerais lui hurler mais que tu tais parce que tu n'oses pas, que tu es lâche, mais elle ne te regarde plus jamais dans les yeux.

Tu te lèves du bar où tu es assis avec ton meilleur ami et sa femme, et où elle a refusé de venir. Le repas du soir n'est pas passé encore, il est tôt. Ils te sourient, ils ont compris, et tu sors du pub. Tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu vas faire, ce que tu vas dire. Mais tu sais que tu as 25 ans, que tu es amoureux, que tu as fait des bêtises et qu'il faut que tu les répares. Tu sais que tu as 25 ans, et que tu n'as plus peur d'assumer, ni de l'avenir, parce cet avenir tu le veux avec elle, seulement avec elle, exclusivement avec elle. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il va se passer quand tu vas pousser la porte de ton appartement pour manger avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle sera partie, peut-être qu'elle continuera à t'éviter, ou peut-être que son regard brillera et que ses lèvres s'étireront. Tu l'espères.


End file.
